When Harry met Ash
by StarQuality
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Harry Potter meet for a chat about their similarites and differences. [DO NOT READ!]


Tittle: When Ash met Harry  
  
Author: StarQuality  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine. Harry Potter is not mine. PKMN belongs to Nintendo/Satoshi and HP belongs to J.K.Rowling/Warner Bros.   
  
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Harry Potter meet for a chat about their similarites and differences.  
  
A/N: Okay this is my pathetic attempt to combine my fave book and TV show into one story. Enjoy and don't flame, other wise I will combine my fire pokémon and my fire spell into one and show you a real flame. Have a nice day.  
  
Story:  
  
Harry Potter was just sitting in the common room, doing his potions homework, when he looked out of the window, as you do and then back to his parchment. Then he had to do a double take. There was a face at the window... Not just any face. But the face of Ash Ketchum, ASH KETCHUM! Star of the best TV show in the WORLD!Pokémon! Harry ran to the window and yanked it open... and sure enough, there was Ash, sitting on an enourmous... orange dragon, smiling,  
"Hi there!" Ash said, "Can I come in? Its freezing out here!"  
"Uh... yeah... of course..." Harry stuttered, opening the window a bit more for him,  
"Thanks. Return Char..." he said, pulling out a pokeball "Hey... nice place! What do you call this?" Ash asked  
"This? It's called a.... a.... a common room..." Harry answered, trying to work out what was happening. He sat down in his chair, heavily... "Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
"No, not at all!" Ash said  
"Why... I mean... how... why are you here?" Harry asked, still astonished,  
"Well. I'm here on a mission. See, the author of this fic, StarQuality, asked me to come down to meet you. As you and me are part of her fave things. Obviously, Pokémon and Harry Potter. So, that's why I'm here. I didnt ask, you know what SQ's like..." Ash said cheerfully... "Well, don't look so shocked! I'm following orders here, I'm only here for three hours then I've got to be transported out of here. So we'd better get on with this."  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry and Ash were sitting down facing each other and sipping butterbeer. Ash explained to Harry that they were VERY similar, in lot's of ways,  
"Well look, I've made a list..." Ash said, pulling out a piece of paper and unfolding it. Then he began to read, "Well, we both have black hair, which, if I may say so, is always messy,"  
"Yep... that's true," Harry agreed, "What else?"  
"We both have at least one boy for a best friend.. I have Tracey (A/N: Ohhh Kenji KENJI KENJI!) ... oh and Brock. You have Ron..." Ash continued,  
"Yep..." Harry said again,  
"We both have one... girl friend, Misty... and Hermione... Um... we both are... well... hero's. You know, we feel like we HAVE to save the people in trouble..." Ash said, smiling, "Carrying on... we both have trademarks. My cap... your scar,"  
"Yep..." Harry said for the third time that evening,  
"We both have an arch enemy. Voldemort and Gary. And a team of brats who we hate. Jessie, James and Meowth. Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle." Ash said, without taking a breath "Then there's the wonderful thing. Like, your world's magic and my World's Pokémon... Get me?  
"Yeah... I get you... any more?" Harry asked, for once, understanding everything completely,  
"Only one... it's...it's..."  
"What? What is it?" Harry asked... almost on the edge of his seat,  
"We're both... both in love with our female co-stars" Ash said, his cheeks going slightly pink,  
"We're... what?"  
"We're both in love with our female co-stars... Look, I didn't write this crap Harry... SQ did. She thinks that I love Misty and you love Hermione. I know you do but..."  
"I do not! You love Misty!"  
"I DO NOT!"  
"You do! And... I... DON'T LOVE HERMIONE!"  
"YOU DO! YOU LOVE HERMIONE! AND I.... I DO LOVE MISTY!"  
"Ash... I... I guess... you're right... yes. You're right. I love her. With all my heart. Hermione is my love. One day I will get her to love me."   
"Now Harry... tell me, when did you start loving Hermione?" Ash asked.  
"Well... it was when... have you read...?"  
"Yeah, magic... brilliant..."  
"Thanks. It was when Ron and me saved her from a troll... you see, that's what made us friends. And I just fell in love with her. Mind you, she wouldn't love me... no, not Herm, no way. She's too 'bookie' and I'm too... dangerous I guess....Although, I really do love her. You're the only one I've EVER told. So you keep your mouth shut! Promise me! And what about you? How long have you loved Misty?" Harry said, with his eyes going dreamy,  
"Well... as you've seen my little show, you'll know that Misty saved me from drowning. Yes?"  
"Yep" Harry agreed, "But that doesn't tell me anything about when you fell in love!"  
"Oh well... the minute I fell in love with Misty was... the minute I first saw her! When she pulled me out of that water! There's something about saving a persons life that makes you like them... And I will forever be in Mist's debt. In more than one way. As you know I sorta owe her a bike and all..."  
"I guess so... Well. I guess in that respect we ARE alike. LOT'S..."   
  
"Well... now we have that over and done with, and we still have another HOUR, why don't we have some fun?" Ash asked,  
"Fun? Like what?"  
"Well, I show you some of my Pokémon if you show me a bit of magic!"  
"Okay then! You go first!"  
"Right! GO!" Ash yelled, and as soon as he said that, all his Pokémon popped out of their Pokéballs, and Pikachu leapt out of Ash's bag and onto his shoulder. "Hey Pikachu!"  
Harry stood amazed at the creatures that were standing in his common room,   
"Hagrid would like... Charizard..." Harry smiled, "He loves dragons!"  
"I guess he would!" Ash laughed, checking his watch, "Hey we only have half an hour left, let's see some magic!" he retured all his Pokémon and opened his bag and Pikachu leapt in. Then he sat down on a chair, while Harry demonstarted Wingardium Leviosa.   
"That was hard to learn... But with Hermione by my side..."  
"Yeah, I supose it was hard to master..."  
"All those Pokémon must've been hard to train..."  
"Yeah. But Misty helped me with that... Anyway. It's time for me to go Harry. I'd better be off." Ash said sadly,  
"Okay then Ash. I let me open that window for you..." Harry muttered,  
"Thanks Harry." Ash said as he mounted his orange dragon, "Look, I want you to do something for me, right? I want you to... well I want you to.. I want you to tell Hermione that... that you love her. Will you do that for me Harry?"  
"Oh Ash... I will... On ONE condition!"  
"What?"  
"You do the same... with Misty. Tell her, next time you see her. Okay?"  
"Okay... goodbye... Harry Potter!" Ash smiled and shook his hand,  
"Goodbye, Ash Ketchum!" Harry laughed and shook his hand back, "Seeya soon... friend!" Harry watched his new friend fly off "COME BACK AND VISIT SOMETIME!"  
"NO! YOU COME TO ME! JUST LOOK STAR UP IN THE FF.NET AUTHOR LIST!" Ash yelled back,  
"I WILL!" Harry shouted, waving Ash off... The minute he had gone, Harry shut the window and went back to his table...  
  
'Tell Hermione that you love her' Harry thought... that's what Ash said. 'I must tell her. When I see her next... I will!' and at that very momment, the door opened and Hermione walked in.  
"Hi Harry!" she said,  
"Oh hi... listen Herm..."  
"Hold on a minute Harry, let me put my bag down" Hermion smiled and put her bag down on the floor.Then she sat down next to Harry on the sofa, "Right, I'm all ears... well.. not physically, but just get my meaning" she giggled,  
"Yeah, I get you" Harry smiled, he loved it when she made little jokes "Listen Hermione. I...I...I...I love you,"  
"You... you love me? I love you too! But Harry, why are you telling me this now?"  
"Just... just obeying a friend..." Harry smiled.  
  
~*The End*~  
Okay, I've recoverd from my nastiness now and I'm back to being cheerful happy SQ. The idea for this came as a dream one night and I adapted it. It started out with Ash and Harry fighting for my... uh... well... for me to like one of them better. Of course the simple answer is that I love Pokémon that little bit more but of course I would never tell anyone that. Ooops, wait. I just did. Anyway. don't care what you thought. I liked it. Now a few notes. I KNOW Ash let his beloved Char-Char (I call it that cos' I can't spell) go, but it's a FANFICTION! Okay, let's say Ash went out... and...and re-caught Char and that's why he has it. K? Now anything else... oh, yes I believe in AAML and H/Hr. In case you couldn't guess that. And on a more serious note, no I don't hate Brock. I don't particually LIKE him but, I prefer him to say Danny,Rudy or Ritchie. But anyways. I think that's my notes over and done with, so please, go away :o) Only kidding, but LEAVE ME ALONE! Sorry, it's my 'Inner-bear' coming out there. Anyways. Please reveiw but as said earlier, No flamies please! I can't take it!  
  
StarQuality  
Quote:  
I'm right your wrong. Let's just leave it at that shall we?  
  
Quotes are SOOOOO annoying aren't they? 


End file.
